Some off-road vehicles, such as recreational utility vehicles (RUVs) and all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), are provided with a cargo box at the rear thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,566, issued Dec. 9, 2003, illustrates and describes one such off-road vehicle. The addition of a cargo box to an off-road vehicle advantageously adds cargo space. However, once the cargo box is filled with soil or wood, for example, it becomes inconvenient to place the tools used to get the soil or wood (i.e. a shovel, an axe, or a chainsaw as the case may be) in the cargo box. This is because there may be no more room in the cargo box and/or portions of the tools which should preferably remain clean (i.e. handles, motor . . . ) would get dirty. In such cases, once the cargo box is filled, the tools usually need to be attached to a cargo rack on the off-road vehicle, which is less convenient than using the cargo box.
Therefore, there is a need for an off-road vehicle having a cargo box which addresses at least some of these inconveniences.